1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a passenger assist handle for use in an automobile and, more specifically, to a grab handle assembly in which a grab handle is pivotably mounted to a base and has a spring to bias the handle with respect to the base and to a method of installing a torsion spring in a grab handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles typically include a passenger assist handle located on or near the ceiling rails/pillars and above the door of the automobile. Passengers in the automobile use these handles to secure or balance themselves when the ride becomes unsteady, such as when an automobile travels around a corner or over bumps and also when a rider is entering and leaving a vehicle.
A typical passenger assist handle uses a spring to bias the handle in the closed or non-use position. A handle typically includes a base, a handle, a means for attaching the base to an automobile body frame, a pair of pivot pins for rotatably mounting the handle to the base, a helical torsion spring having one end secured to the base and the other end secured to the handle. The spring is normally secured on each end by inserting one end of the spring into a channel or opening in each of the handle and base.
Typical assembly of a passenger assist handle comprises the steps of: (1) securing one end of the spring to the base or other stationary structure; (2) pretensioning the spring; (3) securing the other end of the spring to the handle; and (4) inserting a pivot pin through the spring and aligned openings in the handle and base. The spring-biased passenger assist handle is then ready for installation in the automobile headliner.
The difficulty encountered with this type of assembly is that it is labor intensive. The spring has been inserted into the base and handle in a pretensioned position and the pins are then inserted in a machine operation. This operation interferes with an automated operation for assembling the handle to the base.